


Стихотворения Максима

by Anonymous



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дополнение к ориджиналу "Миргород"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Змееглазая, черногривая,  
Обжигаешь меня,  
Пробуждается вечноюная  
Безответа любовь моя.  
Не везет в любви,  
Не везет в игре,  
Вдаль уходишь ты,  
Что оставишь мне?  
Ты прекрасная,  
Ты опасная,  
В коготках своих  
Сердце сжала моё,  
Ты далекая,  
Одинокая,  
Раз оно твоё,  
Забирай его.


	2. Обращение к Стас

Я не ждал, ты не ждала,  
А любовь нагрянула:  
Закружила в вихре чувств,  
Сделала наш разум пуст.  
Ты скажи, мой старый друг,  
Что случилось с нами вдруг,  
Что пришельцы не такие  
Стали вдруг совсем родные?  
Я тебя не узнаю, ветер мой,  
Незнакомца привела ты домой,  
Рассказала ты ему о себе,  
Обещалась поддержать их в беде.  
Я себя не узнаю, сам не свой,  
На кладбищенской земле ветер вой,  
Плачься, ветер, о потере - обо мне:  
Я теперь не под землей - на земле.  
Я других не узнаю, вот беда!  
Рик к себе не подпускал - никогда!  
А простого, никакого, вдруг пустил -   
Нет безумью противляться сил?  
Демоница в душу ведь - лишь тебя  
Допускала, а сейчас, а сейчас?  
Что за магия, ветер мой, за беда?  
Я б под нею остался - навсегда.


	3. Эпитафия

Ты можешь быть грустной, а можешь - веселой,  
Ты можешь быть сильной, и можешь быть слабой.  
Ты можешь пустынею быть раскаленной  
И тут же - живительной чистою влагой.  
Ты можешь быть парнем, а можешь - девчонкой,  
Ты можешь быть умной, но чаще не хочешь.  
К рукам ты своим ветра приручила,  
И ими себя ты однажды убила.  
С.Т.А.С.


End file.
